Basara Hellions
by thecookiejar
Summary: AU Basara Daycare Centre - where little hellions meet and plan to take over the world. At least the world where little four and five year olds can reach, that is. Rated for possible future swearings? Date has a potty mouth.


**Basara Hellions**

**Chapter 1 - it came and it stuck.  
**

_by: thecookiejar_

* * *

_Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind._  
-Dr. Seuss

* * *

Uesugi Kenshin is a man of intent and of few words. An accomplished professor in the university, he enjoyed his life in a simplicity unique only to him; but held an almost unparelled passion for history, literature and – surprising to some - the sword. It was through the later that he came to befriend Takeda Shingen in one of the many dojos Shingen owned and frequented. They were sparing partners on the rare chances they met, both relishing the challenge each other presented. Such meetings were far and few in between, but after a chance meeting in a café that allowed a friendship to develope, it was a while before a relationship formed and Kenshin moved into Shingen's home thus meeting Shingen's little three year old ward - Sanada Yukimura.

Sanada Yukimura was a ball of endless energy and vigor all rolled into one, and had one of the most curious minds Kenshin has ever came to know. It was hard to guess what went on behind that trusting face, and more often than not, Yukimura's naivety and curiousity conjured up questions and perceptions that had Kenshin blinking away.

His life had taken a 180 degree turnabout ever since he moved in. Where it used to be peaceful, it was now filled with thunder and broken furniture. Where it used to be the classical book _Genji Monogatari_[1]in his hands_, _it was now replaced by books on childcare. Where it used to be quiet cup of tea, it was now usurped by a glass of warm water and the all durable Aspirin. One irrefutable fact however, was that by the end of the day, no matter what went on, there would always be a smile on his face.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the extraordinary household on a fine Saturday morning that found Kenshin seated comfortably in front of the plasma television with a cup of tea in his hands, enraptured by a drama set in the end of the historical Heian period [2]. It told a tale of challenges, love, and political intrigues, with a dash of incorrect – to a history professor – historical facts and customs that were nonetheless interesting to him. As engrossed as he was, it was not until a slight dip in the sofa and a shy cuddle on his left side that he realised the young Yukimura had woken up. His eyes drifted down to the child who was blinking sleep from his eyes and smiled at the small frown on the young ward's lips, which both together made the boy look decidedly confused. Lifting his arm, he gently ruffled the brown mop of hair before settling it gently around Yukimura in an embrace, pulling him a little closer. Assured, Yukimura brought his knees to his chest and snuggled happily into his parent figure's side and both turned their attention to the drama.

It wasn't long before Yukimura's voice, still slightly weighted with sleep, broke through the silence of the room other than the television, "What's oyakasasama? Can I eat?"

Having expected questions, Kenshin chuckled lightly before correcting, "Oyakata-sama. It's what the man calls his lord. You can't eat it."

"Lord?" A confused frown pushing up his lips and bright curious eyes watched Kenshin, quietly nudging for an answer.

"Hmm...," Trying to find words to describe it to a three year old, Kenshin answered as simple as he could (which in hindsight, probably wasn't the best of ideas), "A lord is someone who you respect and follow obediently."

The questions lulled for a while with neither speaking, and then the small hesitant voice continued, trying to grasp onto the concept, "Like…daddy?"

"Yes, like your daddy. You're a good boy, aren't you, Yukimura?"

The question was enthusiastically answered by frantic nodding. Chuckling once more, Kenshin brought his attention back to the television, missing the boy's contemplative look.

As such, it should have been no wonder that when Takeda Shingen entered the living room, Yukimura scurried off the sofa and raced to the man with the longer part of his hair swinging wildly behind him, clung onto a leg and shouted, "Oyakata-sama!"

Shingen's eyebrows rose as he glanced down at Yukimura, then at Kenshin who had turned his body to watch the two with laughter in his eyes, to the television which was still showing the drama, and finally back down to the expectant face of Yukimura – eyes wide and mouth still open from the greeting – before schooling his face to mimic the lord in the drama as he addressed his retainer, "Yukimura."

Apparently it was exactly the reaction that young Yukimura had been looking for and his grin grew, and he greeted once more with more conviction, "Oyakata-sama!!"

"Yukimura!"

Exited with the greetings, Yukimura backed a few steps and shouted, "OYAKATA-SAMA!"

Takeda Shingen, amused with his ward's antics and deciding to humor the child thinking it was another one of Yukimura's phases, replied with the same loudness, "YUKIMURA!"

Squeeling, Yukimura bounded towards his father figure, and launched himself in a tackle hug - to which Shingen quickly bent down to catch - and the force propelled both of them onto the floor with a giggling brunet on top of the other, hugging the considerably larger neck of Shingen. Both stayed in that position for a minute before Shingen sat up, slidding Yukimura who was still clinging onto his neck into his lap and gentle fingers of Kenshin pried the young child away to carry the now slightly pouting child.

Getting up, Shingen heavily ruffled Yukimura's head and greeted Kenshin affectionately[3] and moved to close windows and the sliding doors that opened from the living room to the wooden veranda that overlooked into the Japanese styled garden.

"Let's head out for breakfast."

Nodding, Kenshin shifted Yukimura to free a hand, balancing the child on his hip, and switched off the television. Not one to be down for long, Yukimura grinned, turned his hug to Kenshin, burried his face into Kenshin's neck, and blew a raspberry.

Uesugi Kenshin briefly considered the fact that he was irrefutably and inextricably entangled in the turbulent world of the Takeda household filled with endless oddities and intricacies.

And there was nothing he would ever change this for.

* * *

[1] _Tales of Genji_ – A classical Japanese literature written by Lady Murasaki during the Heian period. It is a tale of the scoundrel Genji. Well, a scoundrel to me.

[2] Heian period – 785 to 1185 AD. It's known as the period when art, literature and politics thrived. This is the period just before the warring period came in.

[3] Well, I feel slightly uncomfortable putting in the details of this affectionate gesture. It can be a light kiss on the cheeks, or whatever married couples do. (:

Yukimura's and Shingen's relationship will be futher discussed in later chapters. Shingen is Yukimura's guardian right now, not exactly adopted. Yukimura somewhat knows this on a different level, but sees Shingen as a father, even if Shingen isn't, and thus, calls him "daddy".

**A/N:** I hope this wasn't too boring. This is written when I'm half asleep, since the story won't allow me to sleep until I've gotten it out from my system. I absolutely adore reading fictions about baby/little!characters, so seeing as there isn't any for this fandom that I love, I decided to try my hand in it. I might come back to edit out some words when I'm more awake another day.

The other children will be introduced in the following chapters, and Yukimura will soon be placed in Basara Daycare centre, where he will meet the whole group of hellions.

Well, do leave a comment so I know at least where I stand with this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
